Fictionista's WitFit Prompts for September
by mybigteddybearemmett
Summary: Different propmpts everyday, the goal is to write everyday. Mine will probably be mostly drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer-All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt- shards.

Life is hell. At least for me anyway, being the social outcast I am. When all you see are annoying and tactless people, no one wants to befriend you. Except _her_, she was perfect and she was my best friend. Yet even she doesn't know about my problems. She doesn't know that she is the only reason I don't kill myself. She is my light, my sun. If she were to know about my thoughts she would go screaming in the other direction. She'll never know that when she isn't there all I see are shards of glass inside of me. Yet I can't keep away from her, all I can do is hope that one day she will love me as I do her.


	2. Chapter 2

All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Audio Visiual Challenge http:/ www. Fictionistaworkshop. com/witfit /2010-09-03 / -Link to see photo.

Staring at the bowl, all I can think of is him. Vegas, us getting married. We were stupid young children that thought we knew everything. Mead Colorado, the small town were we were raised, and grew to love. The town with the annual Sugarbeet Festival, the place were we met. The place were it all started, our love. We loved one another so much, sometimes too much. Being his wife was never easy but it was joyful. All the good times we had, are now over. It's hard to believe that it is all over. He's gone, I'll never see him again. All because of that doctor that said his surgery could cure him. Edward, being Edward was so excited for the operation. All he ever wanted was to be normal, when he was so much more than normal. He was exceptional, but he never saw it. He was convinced that I would leave him, he was so wrong, it was he who left me. He left me but I can't stop and mourn. We have a beautiful little girl who needs me. She keeps asking where daddy is and I just can't tell her that he's gone. She diserves a daddy, that I can't give her. I decide that it is time to get over this so I stand up from the table and try to put the memories behind me. With a final 'I love you', I restart my life as a widow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer- All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Multimedia share, spoon link → http:/ utube. com/watch? v=Mj8kHp lpJyM

We may not have had anything to lose, but we had much to truer words have ever been spoken. We were the people who were going to end up on the streets, the lowlifes, of Forks. Yet we are the most sucessful people to come out of that podunk town. The orphans, is what they called us, they felt sorry for us. We had both lost our parents young, yet we never viewed it as a set back more like an opportunity of sorts. We were given a clean slate, to become anyone we wanted. Yet, we never rebelled like so many thought we would. I got a full ride scholarship to Emily Carr University of Art and Design in Vancouver. While Edward got a scholorship to the University of Victoria. We both studied had and now own a lucrative advertising company in Toronto. When you think about it, we gained everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt-World of Fantasy.

The world around me was gorgeous, it's beauty was ethereal. I felt like if I touched a flower, even lightly, it would crumble in my fingers. Butterflies in all colors circled around my head. As if dancing the waltz with each other. The sky was a pale blue, that looked as perfect as if it was painted by Vincent Van Gough's own hand. There was a pond to the left of me that was as calm as a sleeping baby. Trees were still as can be, the deverse colors mixing in my mind to make a world so beautiful that words couldn't describe it. Flowers grew everywhere never failing to amaze me with their scents and colors. As I walked down the lane I saw squirells, and dear munching on the grass with their families. The animals were not timid in the least, I held out some cheerios from my pack and they came right up to me and ate out of my palm. I never want to leave, were my only thoughts. This heaven on earth that I found was perfect. Nothing could compare to it. Yet in the back of my mind I knew that I would be leaving soon. This beautiful paradise was temporary. I heard a voice then pulling me from the cloud nine that I was resting on. I tried to fight it, but alas I was prisoner to the voice. I awoke to my love wiping tears from my eyes, asking what was wrong. All I could reply with was nothing at all. Everything was perfect, even if I would never see my utopia again.


End file.
